


I Know You Want Me

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron keeps them busy, so therefore KO and BD have not had sexy time in a while...so finally they find the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pengko).



> I wrote this like in 2012. Was a birthday gift for peng-ko.

It has been a decacycle since Knock Out and Breakdown last interfaced. This was mostly because Megatron has been keeping the two of them busy fighting Autobots and doing odd jobs around the Nemesis. At the end of each solar cycle, the two of them would be too tired to do any sort of physical intimacy on their berth. But Knock Out was interface-deprived and couldn’t take it anymore, so he decided that things needed to change. 

During the end of every other solar cycle, in the break room where every Decepticon powered up by having their fair share of energon intake, Knock Out figured this was an opportunity to rev up Breakdown. Breakdown was sitting at one of the large Cybertronian tables as Knock Out came up from behind Breakdown and whispered into his audio receptors, “My spike misses your valve.” Breakdown almost spit out his energon, but gulped it down quickly. His interface patch soon became hot. Breakdown’s sparkmate always had a way with words, making him always turned on even when he didn’t want to. 

“I’ll see you at the berth.” Knockout winked and walked a sassy walk, shaking his aft as he left the room. Luckily Breakdown was the only one who was there, because he was about to flip the table from being sexually frustrated. He tried so hard to not think about interfacing with Knock Out for a decacycle because they have been busy. But he had enough and decided to go to their berth. 

When Breakdown entered their berth-room, he saw Knock Out standing there in all his glory, spike ready to be inside Breakdown’s own valve. Breakdown walked closer to the berth and to his sparkmate, he grabbed Knock Out’s aft with his left servo and grasped the spike with his right servo, beginning to pump up and down, making his partner groan in pleasure. Knock Out reached up to kiss him on the mouthplate, his glossa entwining with Breakdown’s. The kiss was real heated, making Knockout reach for Breakdown’s interface panel. He opened it, revealing Breakdown’s heated and soaking valve. This was when Knockout put a single digit inside him, making the blue mech moan. The red medic saw this as a great advantage, thus stopping everything that was occurring.

“Lay on your stomach and aft in the air.” Knockout demanded. 

“Wait…what?” Breakdown asked.

“I want to see your dripping valve more clearly.” 

Breakdown did as he told, and when he done so, Knock positioned his head near the valve. First, the red medic blew inside Breakdown, giving a cool feeling to the sensor nodes. The blue brute groaned, and gasped when he felt Knock Out’s glossa go inside, lapping up Breakdown’s fluid and touching sensory nodes which made the blue mech moan loudly. 

Knockout stopped and then positioned his spike, sliding it against the blue brute’s valve, teasing him still. 

“Knock Out, please stop it. I thought you wanted to be inside me.” 

“Oh yes my dear, quicker than you think…”

Knockout then immediately slid his spike into Breakdown’s valve, tight enough for friction to rub against sensory nodes on the red mech’s spike and also inside the blue brute’s tight valve. 

Breakdown groaned when Knockout started thrusting inside him, starting slow at first, but quickened the pace over time, making the blue mech moan after every thrust. 

“A-ah Knock Out I am going to overload!” he yelled after a few clicks.

The red mech closed his eyes too, knowing that his overload was coming as well. Then, a wave of pure pleasure hit them, and both cried out in bliss at the same time. 

Knockout and Breakdown then soon lay on top of another, looking at each other in the optics.  
“Hey.” The blue mech said.

“Yes?” Knock Out replied, blinking his optics.

“That was the best I’ve had in a while.” Breakdown said before he closed his optics.

Knock Out replied, “I agree.”


End file.
